The Danes Lake Tahoe Winter Break
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: The Danes all go on vacation to Lake Tahoe California together.
1. Chapter 1

Thing's to know before you read

Lorelai Danes-Age 43

Luke Danes-Age 44

Rory Gilmore-Huntzberger to be-Age 25

Logan Huntzberger-Age 26

Connor Jon Luke Danes-Age 17

Brenanna Elizabeth Danes-Age 15

Alexia Charlotte Danes-Age 10

Cassandra Jennifer-Ann Danes-Age 5

Chapter 1

One morning in Lake Tahoe Lorelai wakes up and sits up next to her sleeping husband and smiles at him gently rubbing his back keeping him asleep and slowly and carefully gets up out of bed not to wake or disturb him and leaves the room shutting the door quitely and goes out to the livingroom/kitchen area of of thier condo/timeshare on Lake Tahoe at one of the bigger hotel's in the area and see's that Rory and Logan's bedroom door and still closed and see's her 4 other kid's sprawled out on the couches and cot's in the livingroom and smiles then goes into the kitchen and quitely starts making herself some coffee trying not to make too much noise so she doesn't bother the sleeping kid's then opens the sliding glass door with her coffee and closes the door softly and goes to sit out on the porch overlooking at the lake and mountains and how beautiful they both are first thing in the morning on a winter's morning. Rory starts to wake up next to Logan a little while later and leaves the bedroom quitely shutting the door behind her to let him sleep and goes out to the livingroom.

''Mom?'' she says quitely and sees her sitting outside so she quickly grabs herself a cup of coffee and goes to join her room sitting outside.

''hey hunnie how'd ya sleep how was one of your first nights as a newly engaged couple?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh good.'' Rory says

''that's good.'' Lorelai says

''mmm yea.'' Rory says sipping her coffee

''it's cold out here.'' Rory says

''mmm no it's not it's nice and enjoyable and it's a hell of a lot warmer here in the winter time than it is back home in Connecticut this time of year.'' Lorelai tells her

''so are you having fun yet

''fun?'' Rory questions her

''Mom Logan and I just like got here last night. We haven't even like gone skiing or anything yet. At least you've guy's have gotten to be here a while and ski and to be enjoy it already.'' Rory tells her

''I know.'' Lorelai says

''you know I'm just so glad that you guys got to come out to Palo Alto and spend Christmas with us.'' Rory tells her

''good and I'm glad you guys got to come down here and vacation and hang out and ski with us.'' Lorelai

Rory just smiles 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Connor starts to wake up slowly and sits up and rubs his eyes and sees his mom and sister outside so he slowly gets up and gets himself some coffee and goes outside to sit with them.

''Morning.'' he says

''Morning hunnie.'' Lorelai says

''Morning little big brother.'' Rory says

''little big brother?'' he questions her

''yea you're my little brother but your also big and tall like dad.'' she tells him

''oh well I like that.'' he tells her

''thanks.'' Rory says

''how'd ya sleep hunnie?'' Lorelai asks him

''good.'' he tells her

''that's good.'' Lorelai says

''your sister's still asleep?'' Lorelai asks him

''they are.'' he tells her

''good.'' she says

''are you excited to skiing today?'' she asks him

''snowboarding? Yea.'' he tells her

''good.'' Lorelai says

''oh good you can go snowboarding with Logan.'' Rory tells him

''Logan snowboards?'' he asks her

''oh yea he is a really good snowboarder.'' Rory tells him

''cool!' he says

''can we go snow tubing too?'' he asks his mom

''yea sure hunnie anything you want to do it's our vacation we can do whatever you guys want to do.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay.'' he says

''why don't you ask your sister's too. I'm sure they would love to go in with you on that too.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''I'm in.'' Rory says

''see.'' Lorelai says

Connor smiles ''okay good this is going to be fun.'' he says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A little while later Alexia starts to wake up and starts moving and rolling around making a lot of noise.

''shh Alexis shut up!'' Breanna tells her

Alexia whines ''you shut up leave me alone or I'll tell mommy.'' she tells her pouting

''go outside if you're gonna make noise so I can go back to sleep please.'' Breanna tells her putting her pillow over her head

''fine your a grumpy puss!'' Alexis says and gets up and goes outside and sits on Lorelais lap

''hey morning baby.'' Lorelai tells her rubbing her back

Alexia rests her head in Lorelai's chest.

''sleep good baby?'' Lorelai asks her

Alexis just whines and shrugs.

''you want to go skiing today baby?'' Lorelai asks her

Alexia whines and shrugs again and shakes her head.

''well what do you want to do today sweetie?'' Lorelai asksher

Alexis just whines and shrugs.

''lexia stop whining you know I hate that.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay well I'm gonna go and take a shower.'' Connor says

''okay hun.'' Lorelai says

Connor goes back inside and goes into his luggage and grabs his clothes and goes to use his parent's shower in thier bathroom.

''so are you going skiing today hun?'' Lorelai asks Rory

''yea maybe.'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''I guess I will just stay here with her today then.'' Lorelai says

''okay well I'm gonna head inside and wake your dad up to get him to start making breakfast.'' Lorelai tells them and goes back inside and goes to the bedroom and wakes Luke up.

''mmmm whatttt...?'' he groans asking her

''come on time to get up the kid's are up and are getting hungry and want to hit the slopes in a little bit get up.'' get tells him

''ughhhhh.'' he groans

Lorelai goes out to the livingroom to wake Breanna.

Luke slowly sits up and gets up out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen to start breakfast. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Breanna sits up

''morning hunnie coffee?'' Lorelai asks her kissing her cheek and goes over to the kitchen to pour her some

''ooo yes please.'' Breanna says watching Lorelai bring it over to her and takes it ''thank you.'' she says and takes a sip ''mmm.'' she continues drinking it

''good?'' Lorelai asks her

''very.'' Breanna says

''oh dad here let Connor and I help you make breakfast.'' Rory tells him

''okay that would be great hun thanks.'' Luke says

Rory breaks the connamon buns canister roll and goes into the draw under the stove and gets out a cookie sheet and puts the cinnamon buns on them and turns on the oven and waits for it to heat up before she puts the cinnamon buns in

''okay I'm gonna go wake the boy up.'' Rory says

''oh yea he's still not up is he?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory goes to the bedroom closing the door and jumps on the bed Logie bear wake up!'' she tells him playfully

Rory kisses his cheek playfully ''get up get up get up!'' she says excitedly

Logan slowly opens his eyes ''hey morning Ace what time is it?'' he asks her

Rory looks over at the clock ''um 9ish.'' she tells him

''is everyone else up?'' he asks her

''they are and are all cooking breakfast together.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''so you're gonna snowboard with Connor today.'' she tells him

''what about you?'' he asks her

''I think I might just ski for today with Breanna and then maybe take a lesson another day while we are here so I can snowboard with you and Connor later in the week.'' she tells him

''oky sounds good Ace.'' he says

''nice hair.'' she says looking at his messed up bed hair

''ugh.'' he groans

''come on.'' she tells him and pulls him up out of bed and out to the livingroom kitchen area

''morning everybody.'' he says

''morning Logan.'' Lorelai says

''morning.'' Connor says

''morning.'' Breanna says

''hi Logie!'' Alexis says

''hey little bear hey Luke.'' Logan says

''hi Logan.'' Luke says he says cooking some bacon and watches Lorelai steal a piece

''hey it's hot.'' he tells her

''so I'm hungry.'' she whines

''you want some coffee Logan?'' Rory asks him

''I got it Ace.'' he tells her

''no sit Logan.'' she tells him and gets him a cup and brings it over to him and sits on the couch with him 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''so Luke so you gonna hit the slopes with us today?'' Logan asks him

''yea I'll be there.'' Luke tells him

''good.'' Logan says and sips his coffee

''what about you hun?'' Luke asks Lorelai

''what about me?'' she questions him

''what are you gonna do today?'' he asks her

''oh well I think I'm just gonna have a pajama and movie day here with Alexia because she doesn't want to ski today.'' Lorelai tells him

''oh okay.'' he says

Connor puts some bagels in the toaster and makes the scrambled eggs and puts them on the table.

Brenna pours herself another cup of coffee and stands next to the coffee machine.

''you okay there hunnie?'' Lorelai asks her

''mmmm.'' she whines ''trying to wake up.'' she tells her mom

''breakfast is served.'' Luke says and him and connor bring the rest of the food over to the table and put it on the table

everybody sits down to have breakfast together.

Rory eats her food and Logan gently holds and strokes her hand and she looks up and smiles at him and watches him smile back at her.

''so Logan how's your online business doing?'' Coonor asks him

''great.'' Logan tells him

''yea I really like that he can work from home and be home with me during the day.'' Rory tells him

''that's good.'' Connor says

''yea it is I'm happy what I'm doing as long as I get to do it at home I'm happy.'' Logan tells him

Breanna scofts and rolls her eyes at Rory.

Rory kicks her under the table and hits the table at her and shakes her head at her telling Breanna in her head don't turn this into something it's not because she knows Breanna too well and turns basically everything she hears she into something dirty exactly like Lorelai does.

''hunnie is everything okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine Mom just leave it.'' Rory tells her

''fine.'' Lorelai says and continues eating her breakfast.

''changing the subject to so you looking at any schools/colleges yet Connor?'' Logan asks him

''not yet still got a while.'' Connor tells him 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''oh do you think you may know where you might want to go?'' Logan asks him

''oh I don't know not maybe University of Southern California because I love being here in California.'' Connor tells him

Luke scofts ''you just want to go there because you like thier mascot because they are the Trojans and you like that word.'' Luke says

Connor turns read ''Dad that is not true!'' he says

Breanna giggles

''stop being so immature stupid!'' Rory yells at her

''girl's stoppit!'' Lorelai tells them

''come on hunnie eat up.'' Lorelai tells Alxia

''mommy can'ttttt full.'' Alexia whines

''you ate like 2 bites eat a few more please.'' Lorelai tells her

Alexia picks up her fork and eats a few more bites ''mommy I'm done.'' she tells her

''okay good job.'' Lorelai tells her

''can I go watch a movie now pleaseeeee?'' Alexia asks her

''okay fine go ahead.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea we should start helping mom clean up before we leave to hit the slopes.'' he tells the girls

''no guy's I got it you still need to get dressed and get your ski bootes on the faster you get them on here the quicker you can hit the slopes when you get there.'' Lorelai tells them

''well okay I guess.'' Connor says

''I'll help you hunnie.'' Luke tells her

''okay thank you hun.'' she says and gets up and starts clearing the table with him while the kids go and get dressed and ready for the slopes

in the kitchen

''you okay hunnie?'' Luke asks her running his hand down her back

''yea I'm great hunnie why?'' she asks him

''are you mad?'' he asks her

''no hun I'm fine I just don't think Alexia is feeling well and it's just making me kind of a little bummed because I don't want her to get sick and have it ruin our whole vacation because I want her to be able to go skiing with us tomorrow.'' she tells him

''she'll be fine Danes kid's don't get sick.'' he tells her

''yea I guess she says.'' she says

''hey everything will be alright.'' he tells her and kisses her head

Lorelai just nods scrubbing dishes,pots, and pans. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lorelai gets close to finishing the dishes ''okay hun you should go and get ready so you can leave once you're ready.'' she tells him

''okay you sure you're okay?'' he asks her

Lorelai smiles ''yea hun go.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and kisses her and goes to the bedroom to get the rest of the way dressed in his ski stuff and gets his boots on

Lorelai finishes the dishes and goes over to Alexia on the couch ''hey baby are you feeling okay?'' Lorelai asks her and feels her forehead

''I'm not sick mommy.'' she tells Lorelai

''okay just checking to make sure.'' Lorelai tells her

Lorelai goes back over to the kitchen and pours herself another cup of coffee and goes back over to the couch and sits down next to Alexia pulling her into her making her lay her head on her lap and strokes her head and covers her with a blanket while they watch Cars on the Disney starts to come out of thier bedrooms and bathrooms.

''okay Mom we're leaving.'' Rory tells her

''okay hunnie have fun and please be careful.'' Lorelai tells her

''we will don't wory.'' Rory tells her

Luke comes out ''okay we're leaving

''okay have fun be careful.'' Lorelai tells him

''love you.'' he tells and kisses her

Lorelai kisses him back ''mmm love you too.'' she tells him

''bye sweetie I love you.'' he says and kisses Alexia's head

Alexia whines and turns her head putting her head into Lorelai's lap harder.

''shh hunnie.'' Lorelai strokes her hair

Breanna,Connor,Logan,Luke and Rory all leave together.

Out in the big suv in the parking lot.

''okay so what Mountain are we going to today guy's?'' Luke asks them

''I think we should go to Diamond Peak that's a cool ski resort because the desert is on the other side of the mountain that you can see from the very top looking over the other side.'' Rory tells him

''okay sounds good.'' he says and drives them thier

At the Mountain they get all thier ski stuff out of the suv and make thier way from the parking lot up to the mountain and put thier ski's on. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A little while later the buzzer from the washer and the dryer go off and Lorelai continue's stroking Alexia's head to keep her asleep then checks if she's really really asleep and she is conked out so Lorelai slowly lies her down slowly and gently and gets up and goes over to the washing machine room to do some laundry and gets it in the dryer and folds the dry stuff and puts it in the laundry basket and takes all the laundry to it's proper places in neat piles for everyone to put away once they get home then makes all the kid's and her and Luke's bed's then goes to the kitchen and pours herself another cup of coffee and sits back down on the couch next to Alexia and watches her morning shows. Back at the Mountain later in the day Breanna,Connor,Logan,Luke, and Rory are all eating lunch together. Luke looks at Breanna who is eating her burger and frnech fries slowly.

''hey hunnie you okay?'' he asks her

''yea fine dad just a little tired and sore I might head home after this.'' she tells him

''oh okay do you want me to take you back?'' he asks her

''on no that's okay I can just take the resort bus back and then walk back to the condo.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''okay.'' Breanna says and finishes the rest of her french fries and gets up

''okay I'm gonna go.'' she says

''okay we'll see you later.'' Luke tells her

''okay.'' Breanna says and goes to grab her skies and heads down for the bus back to thier condo and walks in

''low...'' Breanna says as she is walking in

''hey shhh hey hunnie what are you doing home?'' Lorelai asks her and hugs her

''just tired and sore just thought I would go up and take a nice long hot shower for a while before everyone gets back.'' Breanna tells her

''oh okay well go ahead.'' Lorelai says

''thanks.'' Breanna says and grabs some sweats and a sweatshirt out of her suitcase and goes to shower in her parent's bathroom

Lorelai just makes some more coffee and sits on the couch and watches tv again. Alexia starts to wake up.

''mommy.'' Alexia whines

''hey shh baby right here what? Are you hungry do you want something to eat the rest of your breakfast or ovaltine or chocolate or strawberry milk?'' Lorelai asks her

Alexia just nods

''okay what do you want?'' Lorelai asks her

''owvaltine.'' Alexia tells her

''okay baby stay here I'll get it.'' Lorelai tells her and gets up and goes to warm her up a cinnamon bun and some ovaltine and brings it back over to the couch for her and gives it to her.

''thanks.'' Alexia says

''welcome kido.'' Lorelai says

Alexia changes her channel to something else while eating and drinking her ovaltine.

''what are we watching baby?'' Lorelai asks her

''cwarly.'' Aleia tells her

''ICarly?'' Lorelai questions her

Alexia just nods

''okay baby whatever you want and makes you happy.'' Lorelai tells her and watches it with her 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A little while later Lorelai finds it weird that Breanna hasn't come out of the bathroom yet so she goes to get up off the couch.

''stay here sweetie I'll be right back.'' she tells Alexia and gets up and goes to the bedroom and opens the door

'hunnie?'' Lorelai questions

''what?'' Breanna says sitting under the covers in her parents bed up against the headboard

''you okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea fine just watching tv in here since she's watching tv out there.'' Breanna tells her

''oh okay how was your shower?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine.'' Breanna tells her

''okay. You need anything?'' Lorelai asks her

''no I think I'm good for now.'' Breanna tells her

''okay babe get some sleep.'' Lorelai tells her and closes the door and goes back out on the couch with Alexia and watches tv with her while they wait for the other's to get home

At 5 they start coming in the door.

''hey guy's how was your day?'' Lorelai asks them happily

''hey.'' Luke says and kisses her

Lorelai kisses him back ''mmm hey sweetie how was the rest of your day?'' she aks him

''oh it was great we got a ton of runs in!'' he tells her

Lorelai smiles ''aww well that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' he says

''yea we should really go get cleaned up.'' Logan says to Rory rubbing her back

''yea.'' she says

''okay well go warm up by the showers I mean.'' she tells them

''dirty!'' Rory says

Rory and Logan go into the bedroom shutting the door so they can take showers.

''how was your day with the girls?'' he asks her

''fine Alexia watched tv and Breanna rested in our room and is probably still in there.'' she tells him

''okay well could you get her out so I can take a shower please?'' he asks her

''okay.'' she says and goes to get Breanna out of thier room


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Connor walks over to the kitchen and starts making some hot chocolate.

''hey bud what are you doing?'' Lorelai asks him

''making hot chocolate you want some?'' he asks her

''oh no I'm fine so how was your day?'' Lorelai asks him

''fine.'' he says

''good.'' Lorelai says

''are you gonna come and ski the day with us tomorrow?'' he asks her

''oh yea maybe depending on if Alexia feels better.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay sounds good.'' he says

Luke comes out button up his flannel shirt

''hey hun have a good shower

''yea.'' he says and kisses her

Lorelai kisses him back hokding his cheek ''mmm good.'' she says

''so what are we doing for dinner?'' she asks him

''I donlt know I just figured that we could go to one of thse all you can eat buffet's at one of the hotels for dinner.'' he tells her

''okay sounds good I just need to shower and get ready.'' she tells him

''okay go I'll make sure everyone is ready to go by the time you get out.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and kisses him again and goes to take her shower

Rory comes out scrunching her hair with moose ''hey Luke where's Mom?'' Rory asks him

''in the shower.'' he tells her

''oh okay.'' she says and walks over to Connor on the laptop ''hey what are you doing?'' she asks him

''nothing just checking my e-mail.'' he tell sher

''oh okay.'' Rory says

''hey lexia you gonna get up and ready to go to dinner?'' Rory asks her ''come on get up and go get dressed.'' Rory tells her

''fine.'' Alexia says and grabs some clothes in her suitcase and goes to get dressed in Lorelai and Luke's room and Logan comes out of his and Rory's room with wet hair

''hey babe you have a good shower?'' she asks him

''yea.'' he says

''good.'' she says and smiles

Logan holds her hips and kisses her ''mmm you smell good.'' he tells her

''it's the moose.'' she tells him

''are you gonna blow dry your hair?'' she asks him

''why?'' he asks her awkwardly

''because we are going out and it's out and I don't want you to freeze like an icicle and end up getting sick.'' she terlls him

''I'll be fine Ace.'' he tells her

''okay fine.'' she says 


End file.
